


Surprise him

by anightmaregirl



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, anxious Guan Shan, embarrassed Mo Guan Shan, overwhelmed He Tian, sorry for any mistakes, they already go to work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anightmaregirl/pseuds/anightmaregirl
Summary: He Tian has a shitty week, so his boyfriend wants to surprise him with sth kinky.It goes horribly wrong. Or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) It's my first fic so I'm sorry if my English is not that great. Hope you enjoy it anyways.  
> I'm always grateful for feedback!  
> Tumblr: anightmaregirl

It was a shitty day. No actually the entire week was shitty. He Tian had four meetings in this week and all four went really bad. 

The costumers had declined all of his  offers  and his boss ordered him to his office. Now he had to endure his boss’ lecture about his constant failing. 

And on top of that all he got in a quarrel with his beloved Redhead the other day. They were cooking and He Tian couldn’t control his hands. Guan Shan was in a really bad mood at that time.    
  


After He Tian was sent out of the office rather rude by his boss, he was trotting home.

He wasn’t actually in a sour mood he was just freaking tired of how his life was going at the moment. 

 

He is deep in his own thoughts as he enters his apartment. No their apartment.

Guan Shan moved in a few months ago.  Partly because his boyfriend never stopped bugging him about it and partly because Mo had a two hour long talk with his mother who not even once let his son  come to word.

 

Just as the black haired boy arrives in the kitchen he hears a little whimper which snaps him back in reality. 

He looks around and notes that his Redhead didn’t seem to be around. 

Another whimper. A loud breath.

He Tian is curious and drops his bag and jacket on the bar stool. 

He follows the little noises and as soon as he gets to the bathroom the sounds stop.

Shit. His boyfriend must have heard him.

 

He opens the door to the bathroom and finds Guan Shan sitting on the floor. His face as red as his hair, his trousers weirdly on his hips hanging and - to He Tians surprise - a bottle of lube next to him.

“What the fuck are you so early?!”, Guan Shan yells. His voice clearly shaking.

“What were you doing?”, He Tian asks. 

 

Guan Shan can’t see his face. He can’t make out the expression He Tian is making. He doesn’t know how to react.

“None of your fucking business!”

“Guan Shan what were you doing!”. He Tian raises his voice. 

That shocks the Redhead but he keeps up his stubbornness: “What’s it to you anyways-”.

He stops bragging as He Tian shifts and quickly kneels before him on the floor, hands besides both sides of Guan Shans head on the bathtub.

“Shut up and tell me what you were doing. Now.”. He Tians voice was so intimidating combined with the current situation Shan is in, he can’t hold it anymore and his eyes begin to sting from tears he is very desperate to hold in. 

He looks away. Embarrassed. Humiliated. 

“...”

“Tell. Me.”. Guan Shan is sure he never heard He Tians voice this low. He feels cold hands on his chin and flinches. His head is forced back and he looks his boyfriend dead in the eye.

He can’t hold it anymore. Tears flow down his cheeks as he whispers: “It’s stuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut incoming.

He Tian was a little shocked as he saw the tears that were flowing down Guan Shans cheeks.

He didn’t know it would be that big of an issue. 

“Ok first of all calm down. What is stuck? Can you breathe?”, he asked.

“But....I can’t get it out! I wanted to surprise you because you were in a bad mood all week and now I fucked it up and i don’t know-”. Guan Shan was sputtering like a waterfall. Little hics escaped his throat between the words. He must be very stressed if he is crying like that, He Tian thought. 

“Ok babe breathe. Again what is stuck and where. I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“...”

“Come on say it. I can’t help you otherwise.”

A barely audible whisper.

“What? I don’t understand you Guan Sh-”

“THE FUCKING VIBRATOR IS STUCK AND I CAN’T GET IT OUT GODDAMNIT! LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY”

He Tian made a grimace because of that loud screaming and didn’t registered the words until he made second thoughts about them. 

“What?” he said flabbergasted.

“I think you heard me.” 

The Redhead tried to free himself to escape this humiliating situation but He Tian had other plans.

He grabbed Guan Shan and threw him over his shoulder. He also fetched the bottle of lube and made his way to the large bedroom in really big steps. 

“LET ME DOWN! FUCK!” Guan Shan wriggled himself but there was no way around that he made a huge mistake of actually telling his boyfriend what was going on with him.

He was tossed on the bed in seconds and He Tian on top of him. His body was shoved around until he was splayed out on Tians legs, weirdly curved with his ass up.

“WHAT THE-”.

“Hush. You said you wanted to surprise me. I am actually really surprised. More than that and I’m going to enjoy myself to the fullest now so let me do it.” Guan Shan didn’t know what to say anymore so he just nodded. 

“Are you ready?” he heard He Tian say as he was kissed on the neck.

“Yeah just get over with it and get it out.” He sounded more whiny as he had intended but who the fuck cares anyway. This situation couldn’t get more embarrassing anyways.

He felt his trousers and boxers slowly being removed and a (now pretty warm) hand caressing his ass cheek. He shuddered. The hand wandered a little bit before it stopped at his entrance. 

He tried to take it out by himself earlier but he couldn’t reach it. So his asshole was stretched already and He Tian noticed that too. He heard a sharp intake of breath from the upper man. 

“Wow... you... you tried by yourself? That’s pretty sexy my little Mo.”

Guan Shan pressed his forehead on He Tians thigh. He was so red probably that he didn’t want his boyfriend to see him.

“Ah-”

He felt a finger press on his hole and going in, in one fluid motion.

“You are so stretched already.. wow” he heard He Tian whisper in awe.

The finger began to drive in and out of Guan Shan and his pants and little moans grew louder by the time He Tian added the second finger.

Soon his prostate was found by the other and he couldn’t hold his voice in anymore. 

“ _Ahh_ _Tian_.. you.. you said you _ah_ would take it out! _Mhmm ah_!”

“Yeah but where would be the fun when I’d take it out right away” 

“Fucker!  _ Ahh _ ..”

Guan Shan felt He Tians erection press against his stomach and his embarrassment faded into plain desire. 

His knuckles were white from gripping He Tians trousers so hard.

He moaned one last time as his boyfriends fingers jabbed into his sweet spot and he came so hard, he didn’t even realise He Tian got the egg-shaped vibrator out.

Earlier that day he thought this was a good idea.  
He had felt He Tians mood was not the best when he got out of their apartment.  
That was when he made the decision to surprise his boyfriend with something to his liking.  
So he took the bright pink vibratior from his drawer and carefully set it in its place.  
He didn’t think about going to the toilet with it so he wanted to take it out for a little while.  
That’s when it happened. In horror he had looked at the cable in his hand without the egg thing on its end.

So after his desperate attempts to get it out without dropping it in the toilet he laid on top of He Tians legs and had to catch his breath.  
He felt He Tian shifting under him.  
“Mo? Are you ok?”, he heard He Tian say a little bit out of breath too.

“Yeah…um thanks….I guess”, he said awkwardly.  
Guan Shan felt one of his boyfriends hands rubbing over his back, soothing him.

But he knew: With He Tians boner still poking him in the ribs, sleeping was no option now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a long time to write this I'm sorry about this.  
> Even tho i hope you still like it!

After some time with backrubs and uncomfortable shifting He Tian laid on top of Guan Shan and whispered in his ear:

“Momo...can i do more?”.

Guan Shan rolled his eyes.

“S’not like i don't want to dumbass…”.

He Tian started kissing his neck slowly and sloppy.

His hands ghosted over his Torso and found his nipples.

He moaned but it was not enough and the fact that He Tian made one kiss mark after another on his neck wasn't helping either.

“S-Stop marking me you ass!”, Guan Shan barked.

 

He Tian was so lost in his desire for his boyfriend that he didn't even hear Guan Shan's complaint.

He just felt a light kick in his side and all of a sudden he was on his back and Guan Shan on top of him.

He felt his heart rate speed up as he looked up at the sexy redhead with his lust filled eyes and constant frown on his face.

He also felt his already hard cock getting slightly harder as the other boy pressed his ass on his groin. 

“ _ Puah.. _ Mo what are you doing”, he breathed. He tossed his head back and closed his eyes as Guan Shan rolled his hips against his.

“ _ Don't be a tease!”,  _ he hissed through gritted teeth.

“I kinda like being on top y’know”, Guan Shan said with a wild smirk and continued rutting against his boyfriend's manhood.

He felt hands on his thighs wandering and occasionally gripping.

'He Tian is really aroused’, Guan Shan thought.

'That’s really sexy…’. He let out a little moan at the sight of He Tian; his black hair plastered all over the pillows, his eyes closed, mouth partly open, his jaw clenching, his long beautiful lashes. Guan Shan could go on for hours but he felt he had tortured his beautiful boyfriend enough and proceeded with opening He Tian’s jeans. 

 

But so felt He Tian when he looked up at his boyfriend; fierce amber eyes, fixed on his body, flushed marble skin with thousands of freckles plastered all over, the almost shining red hair, the ever existing frown that - just in bed through - was not as strong as elsewhere. 

The redhead's cock was standing proud between their bodies and when He Tian felt a sweaty hand on his dick he returned the favour and grabbed the penis in front of him.

 

They moaned in unison and jerked each other of for a bit. 

He Tian lost his shirt, jeans and boxers in the process and also gained the strength again to flip them over. 

They were both pretty close to their orgasm and knew they wouldn't last long but then again they never had long sessions of actually having sex.

Guan Shan had once said he loved the foreplay more than the actual sex because ‘y’kno getting it in the ass is not as easy as it sounds you dick’. And as time flew by He Tian came to love it too. So sometimes they spent their nights with gentle petting and sometimes with heavy make out sessions with blowjobs afterwards. 

 

But tonight they were both pretty desperate and Guan Shan didn't mind getting it in the ass tonight. Although it's always a little difficult for him to handle.

That's why his hand flew up to He Tian's chest to slow him down a bit.

He was completely inside of him.

“Don't move yet”, he said, more like whispered.

“Are you ok? Should we stop?”, He Tian asked with shaky voice. He was clearly very close.

“No just… start slow please.”

 

They were both pretty quick to climax but they cuddled and kissed the whole night. 

 

And as Guan Shan awoke he felt the good afterglow from the previous night and had to smile when he saw his boyfriend in his (very sexy) boxers standing at the fridge trying to find something edible.

“You're up early.”

He Tian looked a little startled but that was only to be seen for a little moment.

Then his cocky smirk came up and Mo could feel the large hands sneaking around his hips.

His smile not faltering once.

“Yeah I totally forgot to eat something yesterday. I wonder why.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it let me know. Maybe there will be a third chapter!


End file.
